All I Want for Christmas
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: 'TIS THE SEASON FOR SOME SWAN QUEEN FALALALALALALALALA! Swan Queen oneshot that's not really based of All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey but takes the general idea.


All I Want for Christmas

How Regina hated the cold that came with Maine winters. Something about the cold outside was far too close for comfort to the cold she'd felt inside herself for so many years. Perhaps that's really what she hated. She wasn't supposed to turn out evil. It's not how it should have gone. She was a kind girl until Snow had given her the final push. Regina supposed the build up was mainly attributed to her mother, and Snow wasn't actually responsible for that much of the blame. But Regina would sooner die than admit that.

She walked along the sidewalk on Main Street, both hands full of shopping bags. It was that time of year again: twinkling lights hung from every possible surface, there were decorated trees, mistletoe hung from doorframes, and the citizens of Storybrooke pretended like they were all so close, they might as well be family. The fakeness of the last bit was what made Regina gag.

Most of the items weighing down the various paper bags were for Henry. After all, who else would the Evil Queen be Christmas shopping for but the one person in the town she loves? The short brunette soon reached her car but found herself having a little bit of difficulty getting the door.

"Oh, here. Let me," said the familiar voice of the town Sherriff. Emma appeared in Regina's peripheral view, opened the car door, and helped Regina load the bags into the Mercedes. Regina tried to come up with some crack about a stupid amount of chivalry running in the Charming family but nothing came to her, which was odd considering the snark usually came so easily with Emma.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina settled for. Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise of the former mayor's politeness but didn't voice anything.

"Anytime," she said, shortly. Regina offered a thin-lipped smile as Emma began to walk away.

"Oh, wait," started Regina, "Are you by chance spending Christmas with anyone? …Because I think Henry would really appreciate you stopping by." Henry was spending the day with Regina at her house, so naturally she felt his other mother should want to be there.

"Oh…umm, well I was going to…with Mary Margret and David…and you know, maybe Neal…" mumbled the blonde.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything," Regina said, awkwardly moving to get into the car. She chose to ignore the momentary disappointment.

"No!" replied Emma hastily, "I'd love to. Believe me, I'd much rather be with you guys than two people trying to shove parental advice down my throat and an ex I don't even know what to feel about…especially when said mix of people are in the 'Christmas spirit'." Regina actually gave a small laugh, which Emma greatly appreciated.

"Alright then, come by early. You can see Henry open his presents." Regina Mills was genuinely smiling. She felt almost as surprised as Emma appeared, so the Sheriff smiled back.

"Okay."

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Regina and Henry were going about their traditions inside the cheerily decorated Mayoral Mansion. A large wreath hung from the door, yards and yards of garland were wrapped around the porch and balconies, and colorful Christmas lights adorned the hedges in the front yard. Henry had always insisted on decorations, something to do with being a proactive and involved mayor. Regina kept catching herself smiling and laughing throughout the night, much to Henry's delight. There was something about still having these various Christmas Eve traditions that made Regina glow with happiness. Her and Henry hadn't shared a lot of happy memories since him finding out about the curse, but spending time with him that night made it all worthwhile.

After cleaning up dinner, Regina, like always, let Henry open one gift. He, of course, had already scoped out the brightly wrapped bundles and made a metal note of which of them he'd be choosing that evening. He'd chosen a new PSP that Regina had selected. Henry had wanted it for a while now. He excitedly threw himself into his mother's arms repeatedly shouting "thank you." Regina laughed and laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time.

The pair then went into the kitchen to make holiday cookies. They would keep some, give some to Henry's friends, and just a few would be set-aside with a glass of milk for Santa. Henry didn't believe in Santa anymore but it was another tradition. And, in the spirit of tradition, Regina still snuck downstairs after Henry was asleep and took bites out of the cookies and drank some of the milk. The fact that it was a hoax wasn't important. It made them both happy.

When Henry was in bed and the festivities were over for the moment, Regina wandered down to the living room and poured herself a glass of apple cider. She sat down at on the sofa and looked out the window. Snow was gently falling outside. The fluffy clumps of snowflakes drifted down from the sky to their final resting places, illuminated ever so slightly by the shinning lights, causing a peaceful glow down the silver lane.

She almost wished she had someone to witness the scene with. Regina sighed, draping her arm over the armrest. Her fingers brushed something smooth and she looked down to see what it was. It was just the notepad she usually used to write things like grocery lists on. Her fountain pen lay next to it and Regina got an idea. She'd never been particularly good at speaking about her feelings so why not write them to someone that didn't exist? She set down her glass (on a coaster, of course) and picked up the pen and pad.

_Dear Santa,_

_I imagine you haven't seen me on the nice list for quite some time now, but bear with me for a moment. I'm usually disgusted by how people act around each other this time of year, but I suppose it could be because all I have is Henry. My problem, I guess, Santa, is that I've got no one's hand to hold, no one to kiss under the mistletoe. I don't want things for Christmas. Henry will give things to me and I will love them because they're from him, but that's not what I want. I don't even know if you can give me what I want, but I guess you're my last hope. The truth is I love her, Santa. How could I not? She's beautiful, she challenges me everyday, and she's the mother of my son for goodness sake! I've met my match, Santa, and I guess I was hoping you could bring me what I don't have the courage to go and get, her heart. I'll be waiting. I'll always wait. Thanks._

_Regina Mills_

_108 Mifflin Street_

_Storybrooke, Maine_

The Evil Queen would laugh in Regina's face if she could see her now. In fact, the small part of Regina that still refused to die was laughing. But the rest of Regina just hurt. She'd just written a letter to Santa for crying out loud! Still, Regina folded the piece of paper, scrawled "Santa" on the front, and dropped it in the fireplace. Santa would either pick it up on his rounds or it would get burnt in the fire Regina would light tomorrow. Either way, this was between her and the big guy. Tired from thinking, Regina retired for the night.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered half open: 6:59am.

"3..2..1." As if on cue, Henry stormed into the master bedroom and launched himself into the bed, subsequently crushing his mother.

"IT'S CHRISTMAAAS!" he called out to no one in particular. Regina would be mad if it were anyone else, but she could help the grin the snuck it's way onto her face.

"I think you deserve a punishment for that rude awakening, young man," quipped Regina, "How about a lesson from the tickle monster!" Henry squealed as Regina's fingers dove for his ribcage. He flailed and screamed with laughter, and Regina laughed with him.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry!" said Henry, panting. Regina stopped and pulled him close, giving him a kiss on the head before releasing him. He flashed her a toothy grin, not unlike the stupid grins often seen on the face of his birth mother, and hurried out of the room. Regina rose and dawned simple slacks and a sweater. She and Henry, still in his Spiderman pajamas, went downstairs and began heading towards the kitchen before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Henry, excitedly bolting for the door, "Emma!" The blonde dropped the bag of gifts she had in her hand and lifted Henry into a big bear hug.

"Hey, kid! Merry Christmas!" She set him down, playfully grabbing at her back as if he was heavy enough to hurt it. Henry, being young enough to find that amusing, giggled at his birth mother's antics. Regina offered a smile too.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," he said, beaming up at her. Emma walked up the few steps up to where Regina stood, unsure if they were supposed to hug or not. Emma shrugged and did it anyway. Regina tensed momentarily, but awkwardly settled into the embrace that lasted no more than a couple of seconds.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," said Emma. Regina brushed her shock aside.

"Same to you, Emma. I was about to put on a pot of coffee and get breakfast started. Would you mind starting a fire in the living room. It's kind of a small thing we always do," said Regina.

"Oh, sure," said Emma, turning away from the kitchen.

"Common, Henry. Help me get out the ingredients for pancakes," said Regina.

"Alright!" Henry exclaimed before dashing off to the kitchen. He tended to run around the house when he was excited. Emma smiled and moved into the living room.

She was about to start building a fire when she saw a piece of paper on top of the logs. "Santa" was written on it. Curious, she picked it up. Upon opening it, she recognized Regina's loopy handwriting. Amused at the thought of Regina writing a letter to Santa, she knelt by the fireplace and began reading. The whole situation got less funny little by little as the green eyes scanned the page. "_Beautiful, challenges me everyday, the mother of my son"_ it said. Emma's heart fluttered, no, it beat so loud, Emma was sure Regina could hear it in the kitchen.

Emma had been searching for her family, hell, _a _family, for her entire life. She loved her parents, but they were a lot to handle some of the time. Could she really find a new family with Regina and Henry? God, Emma wanted to stop searching. She wanted to stop groping in the dark for something she didn't even know for sure was there. She wanted it so bad it hurt. Just then, Regina entered. Emma waved her hand, and a blazing fire lit the logs.

"Well, dear, it seems as if my magic lessons paid o...oh…" Regina's voice trailed off as she noticed her note in Emma's lap. Emma looked up at her, tears welling up.

"So you've met your match?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I suppose I have…I…know I have," answered Regina. The tears began flowing from Emma's eyes, startling Regina. She rushed over, sat on the floor next to Emma, and took the blonde in her arms.

"Shhhh," she cooed, "What's the matter, my darling?" Nor Regina or Emma felt startled by the pet name. In fact, it felt inexplicably and undeniably right. Emma grabbed a fistful of sweater, allowing Regina to rock her back and fourth.

"Nothing. I…I just had no idea…and then the note…an-and it just came to me all at once," Emma chocked out through sobs, and then her voice dropped to barely a whisper, "I love you too, 'Gina. I always have." Tears began threatening to spill from Regina's eyes as well but she brushed them away.

"Good," she chuckled out, sort of sadly, "I was about to give up hope." Emma pulled back just enough so her and Regina could look at each other.

"Sorry I took so long," said Emma, sliding a hand up one of the arms Regina had wrapped around her.

"Me too, darling," replied Regina, lovingly. Regina pulled Emma close once more, practically putting the blonde in her lap and brought her in for a kiss. It was sweet and fleeting but all the emotion was there. As they pulled back, both women had stupid grins planted on their faces. It was Emma who initiated the second kiss, this one more passionate. When the pulled away for air, Regina rested her forehead on Emma's and smiled. No more words were needed.

"Mom! Why's Emma crying?" Henry asked frantically. The two women jumped, not knowing he'd come into the room.

"Don't worry, kid. They're happy tears," said the blonde. Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. No crying on Christmas." Regina and Emma laughed with their son, and simultaneously pulled him into the pile they'd made of themselves on the floor, holding on tightly. They released him after a moment and the three of them stood. Emma reached into her bag of presents.

"Oh, by the way," said Emma, pulling out a black velvet box, "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Presents come after breakfast," said Regina gently.

"I know, I know," replied Emma, "I just wanted you to have this one now." Regina opened the box to find a dainty silver necklace. The charm was a swan. All she could think to do was kiss Emma again and let her clasp it around her neck. The swan dangled just above her heart.

Emma and Regina had found their happy endings. Who knew it'd be with each other? As Regina sipped at her coffee back in the kitchen, a small smile spread across her face. Emma looked at her love.

"What're you smiling for?" asked Emma, also smiling. Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just happy…really happy," she replied. Emma responded by giving her a small a peck on her lips.

"Good," said the blonde. Regina chuckled.

"Thanks, Santa," she thought cheerfully to herself.


End file.
